


Finally Ready

by DarkGreenVelour



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Dilators, Doctor Roleplay, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGreenVelour/pseuds/DarkGreenVelour
Summary: Dr. Crusher finds a way to treat her girlfriend's vaginal tightness





	Finally Ready

“Have you been a good girl and worn your stretchers?”

Deanna nodded with an innocent grin and pulled her turquoise dress up past her waist as she sat down on a cushy chair inside Dr. Crusher’s private patient room. “It’s helped so much. Really, it has, Doctor!”

“Yes, of course it has. Now let’s see your progress, darling.”

Dr. Crusher kneeled in front of Deanna’s spread legs and carefully cut open her thin medical underwear. Face to face with Deanna’s soft cloud of black pubic hair, she grabbed a small piece of rubber plating and slid it under Deanna’s ass, propping her vagina into clear view. 

She traced a finger down from Deanna’s clit to the phallic black dilator snug in her vagina, eliciting an involuntary gasp from her patient. She smiled up at her. 

“I think you might almost be ready for the final stages of treatment.”

Deanna beamed. 

“Oh my gosh, that would be wonderful! It’s been so hard for me, wanting for you to fuck me so badly every day after work, but not being able to.”

“I bet. When I took a look at the problem, I really couldn’t believe how clenched up and tight you were.” 

Bev gave an easygoing laugh and leaned in between Deanna’s legs.

“The first time I gave you a taste of the strapon, you were just too tight to take me in, yelping like my dildo was made out of spikes or something.”

“Well, I don’t want it to be like that anymore.” Deanna smirked. “You do a good job with my clit, but I like a little more attention all around than just that.”

“Well, I’m going to test if your treatment has been successful, ok?” 

“Yes, please do.”

Crusher tutted at Deanna’s neediness, but felt her own arousal flare as her cleanly manicured fingers gripped the end of Deanna’s dilator and pulled it out, sticky white fluid and hairs stuck to its smooth surface. Deanna sighed. 

“Now will you see if I’m cured?” she whined.

“Ok, be patient! I’m getting there.” 

Placing the dirty dilator in the trash, Crusher dropped her pants to her ankles and attached her favorite strapon to her waist firmly. Fisting her new cock with her right hand, she guided the tip to Deanna’s pussy. 

“I’m going to start fucking you. Is that ok?”

“Yes.”

Beverly inserted the smooth tip of the dildo into Deanna’s immediate opening, working the smooth rubber in and out of her with slow, gentle pushes and pulls. Deanna rested her head back in her seat and moaned quietly. 

“Is it hurting? Is it too big, still?” Crusher asked.

“No, no, keep going.”

Beverly leaned forward until Deanna was taking half of the length of her dildo, this time pushing with more pressure into her tight hole. Deanna was still moaning. Perfect. Her vagina had truly stretched if it was able to take this much cock now. 

Beverly noticed a slight gyration as Deanna rocked her hips into the insertions of the strapon, and increased the speed of her thrusts, now giving her nearly the entire length of the dildo. Deanna whinnied. 

“Come on, please, I can take it, just give it to me now, Doctor!”

Beverly raised her eyebrows. She was really asking for it now. 

She shoved the rest of the dildo deep into Deanna’s pussy, jamming it in and out, in and out, dragging past her tender pink lips, now devoid of sensitivity, just wanting to fuck her as hard as she could stand. Deanna’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as the soft pad of Crusher’s middle finger found her clitoris and began circling her nub over and over again, the attack of the dildo still incessant in her vagina. She couldn’t handle it. Noticing her girlfriend’s slackening arms and the clenching of her vagina around her insertion, Crusher sped the pace of her fingering, watching Deanna gently twitch, and then jolt in her seat as she rode out an orgasm on Beverly’s finger. Beverly kept thrusting into Deanna. 

“Do you think your too-tight cunt is going to be a problem anymore?” asked Beverly coyly. 

Deanna simply sat with her mouth open as Beverly continued to thrust into her hole, shaking her head as Beverly brought another dildo up to her face and started shoving it into her mouth.


End file.
